The invention relates to oarlocks.
A typical oarlock comprises a pin which is received in a vertical aperture or oarwell for pivotal movement about a generally vertical axis. The oarlock also includes a clamp member mounted on the upper end of the pin for pivotal movement relative to the pin about a generally horizontal axis. The clamp member supports an oar so that pivotal movement of the pin and clamp member about the vertical axis causes back and forth movement of the paddle portion of the oar, and pivotal movement of the clamp member about the horizontal axis causes up and down movement of the paddle portion of the oar.
The paddle portion of the oar should not be raised above a certain high point above the surface of the water and should not be lowered below a certain low point below the surface of the water. Movement of the paddle portion above this high point or below this low point is unnecessary and results in wasted energy and undesirable stress on the oar.
U.S Agner Pat. No. 2,519,621 discloses an oarlock wherein pivotal movement of the oar about the horizontal pivot axis is limited by a slot 3' that receives a clamping bolt 8. This arrangement is effective but is somewhat complex. U.S. DeRiar Pat. No. 551,265 discloses an oarlock including a ball and socket joint. Although DeRiar does not describe his oarlock as limiting pivotal movement of the oar about the horizontal pivot axis, this would be an inherent function of the ball and socket joint. The ball and socket joint, however, has its own disadvantages and is also somewhat complex.